mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Miodrag Petkovic vs. Tim Hague 1
The fight was Tim Hague's first loss. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Four thirty-five remaining. Petvokic landed an inside kick. He landed a leg kick. Four fifteen. Petvokic landed another leg kick. He landed an inside kick and a leg kick. Four minutes. Another leg kick and another. Petvokic landed a left hook and a leg kick and another and another and another. That leg was hurting. They clinched. Three thirty-five. Three fifteen. Hague worked for a single. Three minutes. The crowd was getting a bit restless. Hague switched to a double. Two thirty-five. Hague switched back to a single. Nice defense from Petvokic. Two fifteen. Petvokic has an intriguing underhook there. The ref broke. Two minutes remaining. Hague landed a leg kick of his own. Petvokic landed an inside kick. He landed a pair of leg kicks. One thirty-five. Hague was limping. Petvokic landed an inside kick and Hague got a single to half-guard. Petvokic regained guard. One fifteen. One minute. Thirty-five. Hague landed three rights. Fifteen left. Hague landed a big right. The first round ended. The second round began and they touched gloves. They clinched. Hague worked a double. Petvokic worked a guillotine. Four thirty-five. Hague kept switching between doubles and singles. Four fifteen left. Petvokic worked an arm-in guillotine. Hague kneed the leg with four minutes. One commentator was calling the guillotine a triangle. Mauro corrected him snidely and in a way that the commentator didn't notice. Four minutes. The ref broke it. Three thirty-five. They clinched. Three fifteen. The crowd was booing. Three minutes. 'Attracting boos like a trailer park attracts tornados.' The ref broke them apart there. A timeout was called. Hague's mouthpiece was washed and they touched gloves continuing. Two thirty. Hague landed a big right hand and rocked him. Two fifteen. Hague kneed the body and ate a leg kick. An inside kick and another. Two minutes. Hague's hands were low. Hague checked a leg kick. Petvokic landed an inside kick and sprawled stuffing a single. One thirty-five. Petvokic stood working another standing guillotine and cranked it. Wow. One fifteen. One minute. Petvokic backed off letting him out. Petvokic landed an inside kick and a leg kick. Another. He's not checking it properly. Thirty-five left. An inside kick and another. Another. A leg kick. Another leg kick. Fifteen. They clinched. Hague worked a single. The second round ended. Petvokic had a mouse under his left eye. The third round began and they touched gloves. Another leg kick. Another. They clinched. Four thirty-five as Hague switched between a double to a single. Mauro said it reminded him of Vera-Sylvia. Accurate comparison. Four fifteen. The ref broke them up with four minutes. Another leg kick and an inside kick and a leg kick and another. Another and another. Hague shot for another double and Petvokic stuffed it. Three thirty. Nice sprawl. Three fifteen. Hague worked a single to the clinch. Three minutes as Petvokic pulled half-guard working a guillotine. Hague slapped the body repeatedly. Hague passed to side control. Two thirty. Petvokic retained guard. Two fifteen. Two minutes as Hague landed a right hand.. One thirty-five. More body shots. Petvokic had a tiny cut right under his right eye. One fifteen remaining. More body shots and a big right and another from Hague. One minute. Thirty-five. Both guys were exhausted. Fifteen. Petvokic upkicked to the body. He got a single himself reversing. The third round ended. The winner by split decision was Petvokic.